FALLEN STAR
by enyes
Summary: Everyone turns away from Lucifer for being different. Everyone stares at him unsympathetically for what he had done; for loving God too much.


**FALLEN STAR**

**SUMMARY **Everyone turns away from Lucifer for being different. Everyone stares at him unsympathetically for what he had done; for loving God too much.

* * *

Imprisoned, that's how Lucifer describes his situation now. In front of him, stands the one who locks him down. It is his own brother, Michael, who yanked him out from Heaven.

Lucifer stares deeply into his brother's eyes with a cold yet rage full look. Deep down in his heart grows a large amount of disappointment to his brothers and his Father. Brothers he loved so much and a Father he used to adore in the first rank. Why there isn't one who wanted to understand him? Why there isn't one to be rational and follows his point of view?

* * *

"Father brought new toy in town," Gabriel announced.

"Some other angel?" Raphael guessed.

"No, I've seen them," Lucifer informed. "They definitely are not some celestial being like us."

"Those are not new toy, Gabe," Michael confirmed. "Father called them human."

Lucifer winced. "Why would Father created such thing as human? They are mortal. They are weak. They are nothing compared to us."

"Is that so?" Gabriel questioned.

Lucifer nodded.

"But there's something about those mortal being," Michael said.

"And what makes this so called human different—aside of they are weak?" Raphael asked.

"Humans are special, that's what Father loves them. Every of them are unique that He wants us to love them too, more than our love to Him."

Lucifer clearly listened to Michael's answer and it bore a thought called 'disbelief'.

* * *

Lucifer used to put his family on the top of his priority, be devoted to them in every way. But after what he did to every member of his family, this is what he got; being casted away from those he loved so much. Nothing more excruciating than a betrayal, especially by ones you loves the most.

* * *

"Every of you are being irrational," Lucifer stated. He exchanges sights to each of his brother. "You all have seen it, how the creatures our Father love so much destroy each other, destroy everything He had create before them!"

"No, Luce. You're the one who is being irrational," Michael rose in disagreement. "You know the consequences of being a rebellion; why keep doing it if you know what'll cost?"

"Michael was right," Raphael said. "It's what Father had said. His words are absolute."

Lucifer cannot bear it. He had just found that two of his brothers were against him. He turned to his only hope, Gabriel.

"Gabe?" Lucifer pleaded.

Gabriel turned his head away, caged himself in silence. Without a single word, Gabriel left. The youngest had his decision; not to choose side.  
Now that Lucifer stands alone.

* * *

He keeps starring to his elder brother. Craving for understanding of things he had done. Michael was the one who knew him, better than anyone else. His elder brother was the closest sibling he ever had. But Michael was too, the one who imprisoned him.

Michael stares back. One sharp and stinging looks. "I'm not sorry for doing this, Luce. It's what Father commanded to. It's the right thing and I know that you're old enough to be aware of your faults."

* * *

"Father, I can't," Lucifer finally shouted his thought.

He didn't want to belief what his Father had told him before. He was asked to bow before human; those malicious creature. He had seen earth ruined because of humans. Earth which used to be his favorite place after Home, now turned chaotic after his Father let those mortals rules it. Humans are rage full; ruled by hatred, and even murderous. Lucifer sees nothing but flaws in humans. There is no reason for Lucifer to obey his Father's absurd command.

But no matter how hard he argued, no matter how many proofs and excuses he gave, his Father stood still of what He had said before.

That is when Lucifer knows that he had to show how much he loved his family by his defiance.

* * *

Lucifer rebels, he knows his consequences. But still, the pain that sting in time Michael banished him from Heaven cannot be forgotten easily.

He is now imprisoned. He is, for now, loose.

* * *

'He wasn't sorry for a right thing he had done,' Lucifer scoffed. "Abandon me is a right thing? After all that we passed through, after so much love I've devote to you all, Father told you to trash me out of Home and you said it was a right thing to be done? Michael, you're being ridiculous."

"There's nothing wrong for being a good son," Michael argued.

Lucifer sneered. "There's nothing wrong for being right. I was right all along; you've seen how those hairless ape acts."

Michael doesn't answer. He just keeps on starring coldheartedly before he turns away and left Lucifer in silent.

Everyone turns away from him for being different. Everyone stares at him unsympathetically for what he had done; for loving God too much.

* * *

**The title, "Fallen Star" refers to Lucifer's name which means "Light Bringer".**

**Please review :)**

**thanks.**


End file.
